


Shattered

by MeiriLorii (RunaRina)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Implicit Major Character Death, Kaishin/Shinkai, M/M, breakdown - Freeform, hakuba being all guilty, minor appearances of detectives and relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaRina/pseuds/MeiriLorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t want to remember. Doesn’t want to break the spell. Not yet anyway. But sooner or later it will, he just doesn’t want it to be now. </p><p>The tears finally came as the rain continues to fall. </p><p>Major character death. Kaishin/Shinkai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this ship!.. a bit OOC and my first fic for a very long time.. English is not really my native language so please excuse any and all wrong grammars, misuse of words, etc. enjoy! :D

The room was abuzz with activity. The once silent museum coming to life as the clock hands on the adjacent wall slowly moved to the assigned time a certain thief hinted at in his note.

One Hakuba Saguru knew he shouldn’t attend the heist. He really _really_ shouldn’t. But like everyone says old habits die hard, and this is one thing he couldn’t easily give up on. His pride and sense of justice as a detective won’t allow it.

“Last 30 seconds before the heist” Hakuba mumbled to himself as he stared at his pocket watch, silently counting down himself as the air inside the room grew tense with controlled anticipation.

3.. 2.. _1_..

As the last second ticked off, smoke exploded everywhere obscuring everything from view before the lights went out. He internally sighed at the typical entrance. _Such similarities but.._

A loud booming voice interrupted his internal musings at the moment, the sound making the crowd outside the building and the officers inside wild with enthusiasm and determination respectively.

“Ladies and gentlemen!”

A white clad figure emerges through the smoke, perched on top of the bullet proof glass case which unexpectedly still held the gem target as the lights went on once more.

 _He must’ve planted some hidden speakers somewhere._ The half-brit thought to himself.

“Thank you for coming to tonight’s show!” Kid grins sharply before taking a hold of one side of his cape and promptly making a show of vanishing the Amethyst Dream in front of the police force. “And thank you for the gem as always, Nakamori-keibu!”

Kid’s grin widen as the head taskforce officer practically screamed bloody murder before ordering his men to give chase. _It’s a wonder how he hadn’t burst a vein yet after all this time._

Hakuba tensed, ready to give chase after the thief when he was reminded why he shouldn’t have come to the heist.

In the short time it took for him to turn and face the magician, his eyes met that of the thief and he was painfully reminded of something. Determination gave way to guilt and sympathy at what he saw in them and they both knew he made a huge mistake by showing it in his face.

He mentally sighed, part annoyed but mostly resigned to his faith.

It started to go downhill from there and it became total chaos as some task force members made a leap towards the thief. A flashbomb – _and was that glitter?_ — later, the room was a mess of tangled and suspended police officers.

Really, he shouldn’t have come. Already he felt a head ache coming as Nakamori-keibu cursed colorfully at the laughing thief — _Fake, like his poker face and almost everything about him nowadays_ — But he knew as well as Kid that he’ll continue to come whatever the case may be. His pride and sense of justice as a detective won’t allow it otherwise.

Though it is left unsaid that maybe, _just maybe_ he’s feeling guilty still.

* * *

 

The heist started and ended in chaos as usual. Nakamori-keibu and his task force are as energetic as ever, since his return from being incognito a year ago from his impromptu one year vacation.

_Two years since.._

_/”..Get outta there! We missed one member!”/_

Mentally shaking his head from the slight distraction, he cackled loudly at the sight he left behind in his wake, feeling satisfied at the night’s results.

Nakamori-keibu’s loud shout of “Kid!” followed by a rather long list of creative profanities made him snicker lightly as it echoed throughout the hallway.

He and his task force had been artfully glued to the floor, strings strung over their bodies making them look suspended in motion. They certainly look rather comical. Some are in the process of jumping into a dogpile around the jewel’s display case, where he had made his first appearance earlier after the countdown, — that would probably hurt had the strings not stopped their painful looking crash— others are in mid-run and some are in rather uncomfortable and embarrassing positions. Though, Hakuba certainly wasn’t pleased to be glued to the wall, hair dyed an eye watering neon pink and practically shining with all the glitter he dumped on him.

The thought of the British detective made him scowl a bit through his poker face even as he rounded a corner, dropping a few traps and stringing some pre-prepared trip wires that will trigger glitter or confetti bombs that will more than likely stick to his earlier goo glue trick — _eew_!— had his faithful followers managed to escape and follow him.

The blond still continued to look at him with sympathetic eyes ever since his return heist.

He hated that look and they both knew it.

Well, it’s not like Hakuba’s mocking him or anything because he gets this really guilty look after, but it still occasionally slips through his eyes and it irritates him to no end. Still, on purpose or not he’ll continue to vent his irritation on him for it.

Someone’s certainly rubbing off on him.

He continued to run through hallways and stairs, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he grinned madly at a rather well-done heist. He ran and ran, savoring in the feel of the chase with blood pumping erratically and heart beating wildly. He felt free. Never had anything made him feel like he could take on the world except maybe when he’s with _him_.

_/.. a slightly broken smile followed by a lingering kiss./_

Stop. _Not now_. He wanted to forget for a little longer. It’s the reason for his recent heists lately only second to finding a mythical and rather likely nonexistent gem.

He’s Katou Kid right now. Anything else can wait later.

Bursting through the rooftop he was assaulted by the large gust of wind as he took a moment to breath in the humid air, lightly panting with exertion after his fast trek up the stairs. With a loud thud the door slammed shut behind him as he silently admired the view the building’s rooftop provided him with; the city below him looking a bit mesmerizing at he moment with its colorful lights illuminating the darkness that surrounds he city. Then as if on autopilot, his eyes automatically scanned his surroundings for the familiar trademark of his beloved rival. He blinked then. _Of course._

Lips curling into a wry smile, he burst into an incredulous laughter. A bitter sweet and heart breaking sound slightly muffled by the strong wind now currently whipping his choice of clothes wildly. His white cape and suit a large contrast against the darkness of the night, like a beacon of light.

 _Oh who am I kidding?_ An amused huff. _And now I've been reduced to horrible puns._

He continued to laugh. The earlier sound now bordering on insanity. He knew he should stop or he would really lose it, but he just couldn’t care less at the moment. He needed to let it out sometime. He briefly wondered if he isn’t already. Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t but he wanted to continue the illusion he weaved tonight a little longer. He couldn’t let his carefully crafted poker face fall just yet.

A slightly breathless chuckle escaped him as he tried to reign in his fit. It wouldn’t do if someone were to see the great Kaitou Kid laughing like that or he’d surely be confirmed as in need of a shrink. Not that they hadn’t labeled him as mental already.

He didn’t know if he should be pleased or not.

Exhaling a bit as he finally regained a semblance of control from his outburst, he tilted his head up to catch a glimpse of the night sky. It’s a full moon tonight, though it might soon be covered by the grey storm clouds hovering overhead.

_Just like that night.._

_/The slight widening of eyes followed by a soft but audible thud/_

He doesn’t want to remember. Doesn’t want to break the spell. Not yet anyway. But sooner or later it will, he just doesn’t want it to be _now_. He wanted to hold onto the moment, the illusion for a bit longer.

_Although, won’t this nightmare end?_

Remembering his purpose for the night, he raised the hand grasping the night’s target to the moon feeling slightly resigned that it wouldn’t be Pandora. They had been searching for it for years already with no vail. Is it even real? It doesn’t matter if it isn’t anyway, he’d still continue to look for it. No matter what.

For the past year, searching for Pandora has been tossed aside in his mind on every heist. Sure it’s the real goal, but he’s long since stopped himself from hoping too much after so long of nothing. He doesn’t want to bring his hopes up, only for it to be throttled down. No sense into making himself even more worked up, right? So when this time something really did turn up it pretty much caught him by surprise.

He almost didn’t notice the change, so lost in his own thoughts. The gem, a diamond the color of sapphire with a hint of violet shifted a bit in color, the moon’s light reflecting through a bit until it caught the doublet inside, color spreading from it and slowly staining it red. _Pandora_.

Oh. _Oh_.

Hands and breath shaking, he never noticed when the moon was obscured by the clouds nor when the small pitter patter of rain started and turned into a heavy one. Didn’t notice when he started laughing again as he fall to his knees, only for it to change into fitful sobs that sounded more like hiccups –no tears fell because he just can’t cry, _won’t_ let himself cry because then this nightmare would all be _real_ — for something that was found and for someone that was lost.

_/Whispers of love and affection as he felt his world crashing, slowly, slowly. Painfully/_

Sometime later the door was slammed open for the second time, footsteps rushing towards him. His guard down as it is he barely noticed the new presence/s, not even caring to stop and consider that those could be the taskforce’s who would very well apprehend him then and there on sight. But he did notice however when arms so like his mother encircled him –abruptly slamming into him and almost sending him over to the wet ground— warming him slightly from the coldness he only now felt.

“Thank goodness you’re fine. We’ve been so worried when you didn’t appeared at the meeting spot two hours ago.” A soft voice whispered, sounding relieved and worn out at the same time. Chikage, _she has to be_ , cried onto his shoulder as the arms holding him tightened.

He tried to compose himself as much as he can with his clothes soaked through and hat currently forgotten after it fell from the impact of the hug, when he noticed his ragged breath and violent shaking. Belatedly noticing that he’s pretty much hyperventilating he clamped his mouth shut, stopping the choked, pitiful broken sounds from escaping his mouth. There’s no need to worry her more.

Swallowing the lump on his throat, he reached up and pulled away his wet stained monocle, concentrating on regulating his breathing to normal as he let himself be swept by the storm, calming him a bit as it splashed all round and on him.

He had always liked the rain ever since he was a child. Whenever the situation permitted him he would go out and just soak himself in the rain, loving the feeling of water cascading down his face and body. The coldness and feel of it like the water washes away everything, leaving only the peace and calmness inside him. He loved how free it made him feel, and how everything was washed away in shades of blue. It never failed to calm him even now with the storm of emotion raging on inside him, though now it failed to sooth his aching heart. _He_ also liked the rain. The reminder only made his heart throb in sorrow.

_/He wanted to scream, shout and cry to the world for the unfairness of it all. It’s just not fair after everything they’ve been through./_

Noticing the absence of rain pouring on his person he glanced up to see who she meant by ‘we’ only to see Yuusaku and Yukiko's slightly relieved but still worried expressions and Jii’s understanding one as he held the umbrella over them.

_It just figures they’d know even without me telling them. It’s inevitable really since—_

A choked sob escaped him as he remembered that enigmatic smile and indigo eyes.

The illusion finally cracked and shattered.

* * *

 

/It had been a normal heist.

_Normal banter and snarky replies being tossed back and forth between the detective and thief as they stood across from each other on the roof. Another heist, and Kid has just stolen his intended target for the night. A game of cat and mouse between two rivals. Two people seemingly on opposite sides of the law._

It had been a normal heist but it didn’t end in one.

_“Kudo! Get outta there! We missed one member!” The loud shout from the earpiece had them both stopping in their tracks._

_“We’re near the heist and he might go after both of ya!”_

_Then as if on cue from the warning, he saw a glint from the corner of his eyes. The thief couldn’t have seen it for he was facing towards him, his back towards the upcoming nightmare._

_“Kaito!”_

_Time seemed to slow down then as he ran towards the other, to try to push him from the line of fire. To try to put himself between the incoming bullet and Kaito._ Anything.

But it’s too late.

_Red blooming and staining the white as a silent gunshot broke the tranquility of the night, sounding louder than it actually is and echoing through the rooftop ominously. A gasp, the slight widening of eyes followed by a soft but audible thud._

_Another gunshot, now louder as the perpetrator was immobilized and caught. Shouts coming from the rooftop across them with the intention of calling the paramedics. Panic with the growing sense of foreboding and dread slowly rising from the two detectives there having just burst into the scene as they saw the thief crumple to the ground, his beloved Tantei-kun catching him._

It shouldn’t have happened.

_“No! Please. Please.” The detective shout-whispered, frantically trying to stop the bleeding from the bullet wound as he desperately clutched the man he love against him. A chest wound, punctured left lung with only a few centimeters gap near the heart. Not so fatal but help couldn’t come any faster._

Too late.

_“Shh. Shini-chi” Kaito croaked and tried to sooth his lover as he held his face in his unsteady hands. He wanted to scream, shout and cry to the world for the unfairness of it all. It’s just not fair after everything they’ve been through, but he needed to stay strong for Shinichi. For the both of them. "You'll be a-alright, Sh-Shin-ichi"_

_"No no no no_ no _. Not you Kai"_

_Kaito smiled, eyes full of fondness and love as he whispered. "I L-love you.. d-don't forget th-that. Okay?"_

_Shinichi finally stops his panicked attempts at first aid as he hears those words. "Of course I won't, barou." A choked sob escaped him as he returns Kaito's gaze "I love you too."_

_A whispered declaration of love just like when they're still nineteen, five years ago, as he held the warm body against his. Kaito’s shaky blood-stained hands caressed his face softly, lovingly as he stared into those mesmerizing indigo eyes for what would most probably be the last time._

_A slightly broken smile followed by a lingering kiss, then something was pressed onto his hands as the warmth was seeped away by the cold_ cold _night. The body growing limp, breath and pulse going still._

_Then he felt his world crack and then finally shatter. The sharpnels digging painfully into his heart._

They’re caught but at what price?

_The tears won’t come but the rain did./_

* * *

 

_Yes, just like that night._

Unable to keep up the façade anymore he relented and returned the painfully tight hug, giving in as he finally let himself _cry_ and just _break_ since that dreadful night.

Two years had been too long enough to reign in all those pent up emotions, and now they’re all rushing out at this moment. It stung, it hurt, it _ached_ but at the same time it’s a relief too. To finally be letting them all out and facing them head-on, after so long of bottling everything.

He cried long and hard sounding more or less like a child now as he bared himself open to the mother of his other half. They’re each other’s life lines now, having both lost their most precious one.

“I found it. I finally found it” He gasps and sobs onto her shoulder, hands clasping the gem a little harder enough to hurt just to make sure this is real. It made the ring inside his left gloved hand dig a bit more into his ring finger but it’s fine. It’s a bittersweet reminder that he would hold onto forever.

A gasp was heard after his tearful exclamation followed by wailing as the woman in his arms finally broke down.

The rain has by now slowed down to a slight drizzle as the umbrellas were dropped by shaky hands. The old assistant looked at peace and happy, head bowed down in silent prayer in what looked like a mix of gratefulness and solemnity for a long goal now fulfilled. The couple on his right side then dropped beside him, his mother joining the embrace and his father clasping his shoulder giving silent comfort.

He saw and felt all of this but none gave him comfort like his magician did.

He gazed forlornly at the night sky, tears mingling with the rain. It feels as if the night’s sky's mourning with him as the moon peaked a bit through the clouds.

Oh how much he wanted his crazy magician back.

He finally closed his eyes, exhaustion finally catching up to him as he let everything else fade, save for his last thoughts.

He finally, _finally_ found it after so much heart break.

_I just wish you’re here Kai._

The rain continues to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. ~
> 
> Sorry for the OOCness of the characters. The implications of the ring wasn't lost right? just in case, kaito gave it just before he died but i'll leave it to your imagination if it should've been an engagement ring or not.
> 
> Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
